Inkjet recording methods have been used in various printing fields, since the methods enable simple and inexpensive image formation. One example of the inkjet recording methods is a UV curable inkjet method in which UV curable ink droplets are landed on a recording medium, and then irradiated with UV rays for curing to form an image. The UV curable inkjet method has recently drawn attention, since an image having high rubfastness and adhesiveness can be formed even on a recording medium without ink absorbency.
In the above-mentioned method, photopolymerizable compounds undergo photopolymerization by UV rays to form a cured product on a recording medium, and thus the method is excellent in quick-drying properties and can enhance adhesiveness to the recording medium. Specifically, there have been known Patent Literature (hereinafter, referred to as “PTL”) 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-225751) which discloses that a polyester resin is contained in a UV curable ink to thereby enhance the adhesiveness, and PTL 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-249357) which discloses that addition of a polymer component containing, as a polymer or a copolymer, at least one of styrene, a styrene derivative, ester acrylate, and acrylic acid can enhance the adhesiveness.
Further, PTL 3 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-162646) has also been known which discloses that a polyfunctional acrylate as a polyfunctional photopolymerizable monomer is added together with silica microparticles and an oligomer (varnish) to thereby enhance the adhesiveness.